Finn
by IfYouSaySoLover
Summary: La soledad la invade por completo, aún así, él sigue allí para hacerle saber que jamás, JAMÁS, está sola. Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.


Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda; esa soledad que la abrumaba hace un tiempo. Miró hacia la ventana. La lluvia irrumpía en la tranquilidad de la noche y azotaba los vidrios haciéndolos vibrar.

Se arropó un poco más con la manta que la cubría y se acurrucó contra el respaldo del viejo sofá. Mantenía su mirada fija en la televisión, pero no le estaba prestando atención, simplemente buscaba pasar el rato observando las imágenes cambiantes en la pantalla.

Afuera, el cielo oscuro resplandeció por unos instantes y luego de unos pocos segundos un estruendo la sorprendió. Pero no tuvo miedo. En cambio, su cuerpo se llenó de una paz incomparable, un calor familiar la acogió. Permitió que esa sensación le recorriera el cuerpo con ternura. Apoyó su cabeza en el sofá y cerró los ojos mientras que cada uno de sus músculos se relajaba bajo el calor protector que la invadía centímetro a centímetro.

Una lágrima desbordó de sus ojos. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero había empezado a llorar. Un nuevo trueno reclamó autoridad sobre el nublado cielo nocturno. La soledad comenzaba a desaparecer. Cada frío y vacío espacio de su apartamento había sido inundado por el eco de ese sonido, un estruendo que para ella era la melodía más hermosa, la misma que había estado extrañando hacía tanto.

Sintió una leve opresión en el pecho. Las lágrimas formaban surcos a través de sus mejillas al caer con más facilidad. Esos viejos sentimientos volvían a su ser apoderándose de ella, haciendo que su corazón se hinche de una mezcla entre dolor y amor.

Pero ella aún estaba sola.

No había culpables, el amor era más grande que cualquier reproche, y aún así no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable y frágil. Ella seguía sola.

Se puso de pie y caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la televisión para apagar ese aparato que sólo le provocaría dolor de cabeza. Miró la pantalla oscura por un momento. Así se encontraba su interior, vacío. Su alma estaba sumida en la oscuridad repleta de nada.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó la ventana y el seguro cedió dándole paso hacia el interior de la habitación. A pesar del golpe brusco, a ella sólo la alcanzó una brisa suave que rozó sus mejillas, dejando una leve caricia tibia.

Colocó la manta que había estado usando sobre sus hombros y se acercó a la ventana abierta. Tuvo la intención de cerrarla pero sentía la necesidad de admirar la lluvia por unos minutos, como si algo la llamara, como si algo la instara a permanecer allí un poco más. Observó el cielo con sus ojos algo enrojecidos por las esporádicas lágrimas que todavía despedían. No era consciente de ello, pero la estaba buscando a través de las espesas masas de agua en estado gaseoso. Su estrella. Tan propia de ella como lo era él, tan brillante como lo era él, tan lejana como lo era él.

Un pequeño claro se abrió en el cielo relampagueante ante su mirada impregnada de tristeza. Allí estaba. Le pareció que brillaba aún más que las estrellas que tenía alrededor. Su luz era capaz de entrometerse en su corazón y despejar cualquier rastro de oscuridad que la soledad sembrara. Su luz era aún más poderosa que la luz del mismísimo sol.

No despegó sus ojos café de aquel astro hasta que las nubes entorpecieron esa conexión. Cerró la ventana resignada y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

Ella ya no tenía a su persona, estaba sola. Y ya no soportaba el dolor que su ausencia provocaba.

Se hizo un ovillo y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

 _Su estómago estaba revolucionado, parecía que había vuelto al pasado, esos hermosos momentos en los que todo era perfecto. Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando puso el primer pie sobre esas baldosas desgastadas. Había caminado sobre ellas un millón de veces y todavía podía reconocer esas cosquillitas que le daban al atreverse a averiguar qué nuevas aventuras la esperaban cada día dentro de aquel edificio._

 _Se animó a dar un paso más y llegó a la puerta. La abrió con cuidado, disfrutando segundo a segundo el anhelo de encontrar a sus viejos compañeros al otro lado. No había nadie allí. Todos se había ido y ella seguía sola._

 _Toda esperanza que traía consigo hasta ese momento se desvaneció. Se movió entre los pasillos sin rumbo alguno. De pronto, la paralizó una catarata de recuerdos. Había encontrado su casillero. Las imágenes se esparcían por su mente y la transportaban a su memoria. Recorrió una vez más sentimientos ya vividos, los de extremo dolor y miedo, y los de máxima felicidad y amor._

 _Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos sintieran la superficie fría de ese rincón de la escuela que antes le pertenecía._

 _Un trueno la asustó. Frunció el ceño. El sonido se había escuchado demasiado cercano, tanto que no parecía provenir del exterior. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió a la sala del coro. A medida que se acercaba, los truenos, que ahora eran repetitivos, se parecían más al sonido de una batería. Al darse cuenta corrió los metros que le faltaban para llegar._

 _Lágrimas de felicidad invadieron su rostro. Su persona estaba ahí, haciéndose escuchar. Él se giró y sonrió sorprendido al verla._

 _-Rachel… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó él._

 _-Estoy en casa – respondió ella._

Despertó sobresaltada. Un trueno sonó aún más fuerte que cualquier otro.

 _Finn_ , pensó ella.

Simplemente sonrió. Al fin lo comprendía, ella no estaba sola. Llevó su mano a la cadenita en su cuello.

Él seguía a su lado, porque el amor es la manera de permanecer vivo aún después de haberte ido.

Ella nunca dejaría de amarlo. Y, aún ahora siendo un ángel, _Finn_ seguía existiendo en su corazón.


End file.
